Child of Hate
by White Avalanche Ranger
Summary: Did you ever wonder how Thrax came into exsistance? Rita may not have wanted kids but that never stopped Zedd from having his heir. And there is more than one way to crack an egg. So here's one, what if Thrax wasnt born? What if he was made? Zedd/Rita.


_Author's Note: Hey there, I know its been a long time since I've done anything PR related on here. I just thought I'd show people I'm not dead, and really I've been busy with other projects on another page. I'm sure some of you have watched the episodes 'Once a Ranger' and thought to yourself how Thrax came into being. To be honest that's sort of been in the back of my mind as well. Being on the original Power Rangers fans, I remember the scene from season 2 where Rita tells Zedd she doesnt want a baby. Which would contradict Thrax's exsistance. The only other problem is trying to figure out how he fits into canon even though he was just created for the anniversary special. I was on YouTube earlier reading the theories and proposals of other fans and that got me to thinking. So I've sort of come up with my own proposal. Let me know what you think. _

**Child of Hate**

Lord Zedd had always wanted a child, a progeny, an heir to his evil empire. For some time he had tried to talk his wife Rita Repulsa into conceiving a child with him. But his wife was horrified by the idea of childbirth, much less what their nightmarish child may look like. The idea of having a child with her fleshless husband was enough to make even her sick. And it was for that exact reason (in one way or another) why she was against the prospect of having children. But this did not deter her husband who was adamant about having their own 'little bundle of evil' as Lord Zedd put it. And as much as any of us would love to hear about his romantic advances towards his wife, we shall not cover such a thing in this story. Thus Lord Zedd was forced to consider…other avenues of child rearing. He commissioned his wife's once great inventor Finster in figuring out artificial means of siring an heir. And set to work on it right away. His approach was a novel one, if he couldn't have one through natural means then the next logical step would be _creating_one. After all Finster was Rita's premier monster maker for countless centuries, and it was obvious Rita wouldn't allow her husband to use his own magic on her. But Rita had other plans.

When she said she didn't want kids she meant it that included having to take care of them. The truth was she hated kids. How else would you explain her antagonizing the Power Rangers all these years? She still wasn't very keen on the idea and made her comments very clear to her husband who didn't seem too affected by her constant whining over having to take care of the little monster, in her words precisely. It was rather amazing that Zedd went ahead with it despite his wife's protests. Still he is the Emperor and what Lord Zedd wants, Lord Zedd gets. The process proved to be rather simple with Finster taking a sample of his master's DNA and began cloning his attributes, creating a core genetic program for him to work with and began tweaking them to Zedd's specifications. He wanted it to share his wife's genetic material as well so it could at least resemble in some way, which proved to be a little trickier than intended as Rita beat both of them off with her staff wanting nothing to do with the abomination that was to be their child.

He tried to appeal to her better nature by assuring her that their child would be more beautiful if it shared her more human appearance. Along with some suave charm he finally managed to convince her to contribute her DNA as well. While they went off and talked about the future, Rito snuck into the check on the progress of his soon to be niece or nephew and sneezed into the vat. Rito panicked knowing the damage was done and that if he 'fixed' it he'd make it worse and took off before anyone noticed his presence. Finster came into the room soon afterwards and closed the lid to begin the final cloning process. Months passed and the clone flourished in his container to Zedd's immense pride knowing that he finally had an heir and saw that it shared his fleshless appearance. He had hoped in time that it would grow skin and take on the human appearance of his wife as he promised. He was part right at least as it had grown a humanoid face on the right side, but the left remained underdeveloped leaving only a skeletal presence. Indeed it was a horrid sight to behold. And the creature's scalp had a peculiar feature to it, rather than the exposed brain of its father, he had developed something…other. It seemed as though this was the approximation of a skullcap as Finster determined. The horns were another feature they hadn't factored in, till Rita told them they came from her father's side.

Lord Zedd continued to goad Finster into making appear more human, but by this stage that simply wasn't an option to the consternation of Zedd. At least he still shared part of his mother's face. Needless to say Rita wasn't all that pleased with the creature's appearance. The old adage of having a face a mother could love seemed to hold true as Rita grew to accept this thing as herson. It wasn't perfect but she began to feel a certain maternal bond with her child. In the next few months he would be released from his chamber as a full-grown, fully cloned being and named him Thrax after the war god Ares' son meaning 'Bringer of Destruction'.

Having been cloned as an adult Thrax missed out on childhood and was trained in the ways of the warrior by his father and grandfather Master Vile. While training on Gamma Vile he learned he had inherited his father's proficiency in the staff and was taught magic by his grandfather while his parents continued their plans to conquer Earth. Thrax would remain on Gamma Vile for several more months before learning of his parents' purification at the hands of Zordon's Z-Wave. He returned to the Milky Way Galaxy soon afterwards and learned that his parents had become…nice. Thrax was enraged at what his parents had become while his father and mother tried to talk him out of taking the path of darkness but wouldn't listen. It was there he took up his father's staff and went on a rampage across the galaxy.

Without a proper Ranger team to battle Thrax since many of the morphers were taken off the Grid after the last battle. The only being to oppose him was the immortal Sentinel Knight. Their battle raged on through time and space with the Sentinel Knight taking him back to the ancestral Earth. Their battle continued throughout the world as Thrax never ceasing had entered a berzerker state and used the Knight's time travel powers against him landing them in the middle ages. The Knight struggled to remain in control while Thrax himself was relentless before taking them to the Earth's moon. Knowing that Thrax was too powerful to remain unchecked, the Sentinel Knight made a gamble and used all of his power to contain him within a space dumpster costing the Knight his physical form.

With Thrax defeated the world was finally safe from his rampage, and using the last of his powers he cast him out into the void of space to wander for all eternity. With his body gone the Knight retreated into the Corona Aurora to recover and to rest for many centuries. The crown itself had been a forbidden relic of untold power, separating its gems and scattering them throughout the cosmos he had hoped that would give him the time to heal should he ever be needed again.

_Author's Note: Pretty straight forward, of course that's just my take. I apologise for the brievity. I dont think anyone else has thought of cloning but that's just me. The one thing I noticed was most people pointed out the lack of a timeline concerning Thrax. And some might even say he was force fitted into canon since certain aspects of his origin dont add up. I realize that this is more of a description than an actual fic, I'm sure someone will point that out. But granted its been a long time since I've done any PR fics. So yeah in hindsight its fairly pathetic especially for me. I just thought it was an intrestring challege and find a way to make his origin story hold water if you will. Let me know what you think. _

_Please review, _

_White Avalanche Ranger. _


End file.
